


My 𝖣̶𝗂̶𝗋̶𝗍̶𝗒̶ Beautiful Little Secret

by amithegamer1



Series: 𝘾𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝘼𝙫𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙗𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙎𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 (𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨) [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: "What about Sara Lance?" Rip asks, Ava bites her bottom lip."Marry," Ava says,And because you said that the media been up your ass about how you practically said you will marry Sara Lance in a heartbeat. She didn't realize she said that until a few days after the episode came out. And with that, she's trending on Twitter, all because of Gary.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 𝘾𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝘼𝙫𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙗𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙎𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 (𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	My 𝖣̶𝗂̶𝗋̶𝗍̶𝗒̶ Beautiful Little Secret

"We're going to play a little game, okay?" The host, Rip, said, with a smile as Ava nodded her head.

"Alright," Ava says, as a game popped up on the screen beside them.

"I'm going to list off three celebrities and we're going to do fuck marry kill four rounds," He says, before looking at Ava.

"You ready?" He asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Mhmm," She hums.

"First Charlie Jiwe, Astra Logue, and Amaya Jiwe," He says, Ava nervously laughs.

"oh my god, they did you have to pick my friends," Ava says, blushing.

"Uh since they're twins I have to say umm...Fuck Charlie and..." Ava says before she smiled.

"Marry Amaya and Astra," Ava says, Rip raised a brow.

"Why both?" Rip asks, Ava chuckles.

"Because I can't kill them," Ava says, Rip, smirks.

"Okay, why fuck Charlie?" Rip asks, teasingly.

"Uh- I mean- I don't know," Ava says, stammering, Rip just smiles.

"Second round Zari Tomaz-Tarazi, Adrianna Tomaz-Tarazi, Behrad Tomaz-Tarazi," Rip says, Ava hums.

"The siblings," Ava says, nodding her head.

"Fuck Zari, Marry Adrianna, Kill Behrad," Ava says, firmly.

"you said this like you been thinking about it," Rip says, causing Ava to blush more.

"This game is making me blush so much," Ava says, with an awkward chuckle.

"Next up Ray Palmer, Nora Drahk, Nate Heywood."

"Uh, this is hard," Ava says, before shaking her head.

"fuck Nora because I can't do that to Ray or Nate," Ava says, firmly.

"Marry Ray and kill Nate," Ava says, Rip frowns.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you can't fuck or kill that ray of sunshine," Ava says, with a small laugh.

"But I can't fuck or marry Nate because he's like a brother to me," Ava says, Rip hums.

"Last round," He says, with a challenging grin.

"So Kara Danvers, Felicity Smoak, and Sara Lance," Rip said, Ava, smiles.

"blondes and blue eyes I see," Ava says, before licking her lips.

"Uh...oh umm," Ava trails off...

Her brows furrowed thinking, "You can't do that," Ava says, Rip raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Rip asks, Ava clears her throat.

"You can't kill or fuck Kara and Felicity I mean," Ava answers.

"What about Sara Lance?" Rip asks, Ava bites her bottom lip.

"Marry," Ava says, at that moment she didn't know she fucked up.

"I don't know about the other two," Ava says, not seeing Rip's reaction about what she just said.

"Okay fuck Felicity sorry Kara but kill her," Ava says, Rip nodded his head.

And because you said that the media been up your ass about how you practically said _you will marry Sara Lance in a heartbeat_. She didn't realize she said that until a few days after the episode came out. And with that, she's trending on Twitter, all because of Gary.

@garygreen - _#avalance_ the ship might become true!

Seriously _avalance_! Come on Gary. Now because of that, I've been seeing the hashtag everywhere. The world has been shipping them ever since they saw the two at the Queen's party together. I mean can't two women just be friends, god! 

It doesn't matter what the media says right now, what matters is her concert. She's been planning this for months, and she's been planning for her special guest to come for months. 

Ava sighs, to be honest, she's nervous about her performance. Well not about her performance, about who's performing with her. Her secret guest is her best friend, who she can't imagine living without, her guest is the...

"Ava!" A voice says, Ava quickly turns around, seeing her manager, Nora.

"You ready?" Nora asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Uh...yeah," Ava says, Nora checks out her outfit.

Nora licks her thumb, moving it towards Ava's cheek before Ava frowns and hits her hand away causing Nora to chuckle, "You got this," Nora says, softly, as their stage manager walked in.

"If you ready then get on stage," Gideon says, handing her the microphone, as the background music started.

Ava smiles, before walking on stage. The crowd cheered, yelling her name. "There goes my heart beating," Ava sang, into her microphone.

"'Cause, you are the reason I'm losing my sleep," Ava sang, with a small smile.

"Please come back now," Ava sang, beautifully.

"There goes my mind racing and you are the reason," Ava sang.

"That I'm still breathing I'm hopeless now I'd climb every mountain And swim every ocean just to be with you And fix what I've broken," Ava sang, looking at the crowd.

"Oh, 'cause I need you to see," Ava sang, the crowd grew louder as Ava heard footstep from behind her.

"That you are the reason," Ava sang, with a smile.

"There goes my hands shaking," A voice sang, Ava knew that voice.

Ava turns around, seeing the blonde girl, "And you are the reason," She sang, Ava chuckles...Sara, the blonde smiles.

"My heart keeps bleeding I need you now," Sara sang, into her microphone.

"And if I could turn back the clock," Ava sang, with a smile.

"I'd make sure the light defeated the dark," Ava sang, looking into the blonde's ocean blue eyes.

"I'd spend every hour, of every day," Ava sang, Sara softly chuckles.

"Keeping you safe," Ava sang, Sara smiles.

"And I'd climb every mountain," Sara sang, turning to the crowd.

"And swim every ocean," Ava sang, doing the same thing.

"Just to be with you," They sang, together.

"And fix what I've broken Oh, 'cause I need you to see," They sang, hitting the perfect high note.

"That you are the reason," They sang, softly.

"I don't wanna fight no more," Ava sang.

"I don't wanna hide no more I don't wanna cry no more Come back I need you to hold me," Ava sang, with a smile.

"You are the reason," Sara sang, turning to Ava.

"Be a little closer now Just a little closer now," Ava sang, walking towards Sara.

"Come a little closer," Sara sang, watching Ava.

"I need you to hold me tonight," Ava sang when Sara and she was right in front of each other.

"I'd climb every mountain," Sara sang, softly.

"And swim every ocean," Ava sang, softly.

"Just to be with you," They sang, together.

"And fix what I've broken 'Cause I need you to see," They sang, looking into each other eyes.

Ava smiles, "That you are the reason," Ava sang, Ava wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, and pulled her into a kiss, as Sara wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck.

The crowd cheered before the couple heard them chant _avalance_. Ava chuckles, pulling out of the kiss Ava placed her around arm the blonde's shoulder turning to the crowd, as Sara wrapped her arm around the blonde waist, turning to the crowd as well.

The pair said their goodbyes to the fans before walking off stage together. The first person they saw was Gary, "Thank god this is true you two are my OTPs," Gary says, with a smile, as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Congrats," Nora says, Ava smiles.

"Thank you, Nor," Ava says, as Charlie walked into the room.

"You come up with a girlfriend after you said you would sleep with me," Charlie jokes, with a grin.

Ava laughs, and Charlie quickly joins in. "Seriously congrats to the both of you," Charlie says, the pair just smiled.

"I'm going to get Mick and then you two can leave," Nora says, Ava nodded her head.

Nora leaves and go gets Mick, before quickly coming back. "You two ready?" Mick asks, the pair nodded their heads, Mick opened the door.

Ava and Sara intertwined their fingers before walking outside. The crowd automatically turned to them, yelling their names or avalance. As they walked towards the car an item went flying towards them, in mid-air Sara grabbed it. she had a lot of things thrown at her on stage so she started chasing them with ease. Sara showed it to Ava. She smiles, looking at the gift. 

_A + S Forever_

The pair got into the car. When Mick started driving, Ava pulled out her phone as Sara did the same thing. Both of them had millions of notifications, from social media, friends, family. Sara chuckles, seeing a text from her sister.

_Congrats, babe!_

Sara sees another text from her.

_P.S. Dad is wondering when can he meet her_

Ava went to Twitter, seeing they were trending again. Ava sees the photo of them kissing on stage. She reads some people's reactions to it...

_Yes! I knew they would get together!_

_About time!_

_#avalance rises!_

Ava smiles before tweeting.

_I am grateful that I'm blessed with all of you. You have been so supportive and helpful in my life. And I hope you guys can support my relationship, you guys probably know why we kept our relationship private. We kept private until we were ready, and now we're ready..._

She turns to Sara and smiles. As the blonde looked up from her phone, she smiles back before leaning in and kissing her.

They rode in silence, Mick opens Ava's door when they got to the couple's house. The pair walked inside their house and quickly said their goodbyes to Mick. The pair changed and then got into bed. The two cuddled before Sara chuckled.

"Ava," Sara says, softly.

"hmm?" Ava hums.

"I love you," Sara says, Ava chuckles, turning to her.

"I love you too, my beautiful little secret," Ava says, Sara kisses her before the kiss could go deeper Sara pulled out of it.

"Not Dirty?" Sara asks, Ava chuckles.

"It will be dirty if you want it to be dirty," Ava says, with a grin, as Sara rolled her eyes.

The couple laid in silence, "You said you would marry?" Sara asks, breaking the silence, Ava hums.

"Maybe in the near future...and I will do it in a heartbeat," Ava says, Sara smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
